Blur
by L122yTorch
Summary: What seemed like a benign mission turns deadly and the consequences will force Tony and Ziva together. PS It'll get steamy, hence the M rating.


Snide back and forth remarks were exchanged between Tony and Ziva as their sleek black car made its way down a busy street. The phantom car expertly shadowed the blue sedan without its driver being aware.

"I have an idea Tony," Ziva said looking over at her grinning partner, "how about you start being less concerned with what I did last night, and more concerned about driving. I knew I should have driven," she muttered under her breath, "you're going to slow."

"We're 'sposed to be tailin the guy Ziva, this isn't _Gone in 60 Seconds_, we're trying to be inconspicuous." "Ah, yet another movie reference." "Of course! And I mean the 1974 version, not the 2000 one." "Tony," Ziva said sitting up straight, "he's pulling over."

"After all the work we've done trying to find this guy, this better be productive," Tony murmured as he pulled over and killed the engine. Both pairs of eyes stayed glued to the average build, 5'9 man dressed in black slacks and a wrinkled blue button down. His hair was disheveled, there were dark bags under his eyes and his head was constantly on the swivel as he made his way down the sidewalk.

The evening sun shone brightly on the cars that lined the sidewalk. Tony and Ziva held a quickened pace as they strode closer to their target. They watched the nervous man turn suddenly and head into a building.

Tony and Ziva paused and exchanged a quick glance when suddenly an ear-splitting noise ripped through the air. Heat radiated from the now decimated building. Tony groaned as he opened his eyes to see his partner lying on the sidewalk next to him. Sharp pains traveled in waves down Tony's scraped up face, his hands burned the instant they gripped the sidewalk to raise himself up. Grappling with gravity, he finally rose to his feet and pulled his partner up. Her questioning and alarmed brown eyes scanned his face.

It was like the world had stopped, so surreal. Flakes of debris flitted through the dusk's light, black smoke rose from the smoldering pyre that was once a building, car alarms were going off, everything was happening in slow motion. A constant hum rang through DiNozzo's ears, and blood trickled down his face.

"Are you okay?" DiNozzo managed to squeak out. "Yes, I believe so," Ziva whispered. She stood a foot in front of him, his back turned towards the smoking building. His eyes were tracing the curves of her face when a movement behind her caught his attention. There in a building's open window Tony saw a man dressed in black. The man had a sniper, probably a back-up plan incase the building didn't blow. The man's gaze met Tony's and in a split second Tony reacted.

"Ziva," he screamed in alarm and with all his strength took her by the arms and shoved her out of the way. A shot rang out and then another.

One second she was looking at her partner when his expression shifted from confusion to terror, he screamed her name and pushed her hard. She heard the shots as she hit the ground and looked up from the asphalt in terror at her partner.

Shock hit her like a wave and instincts screamed to drag him behind the shield of the nearest parked car. She pulled his heavy body behind the SUV's protection as tears began to blur her vision. "Tony," she half screamed half sobbed as her hands ran over him. The two red dots on his shirt grew, blood pouring out of him. "Zee," he whimpered.

"Agent down, I repeat agent down," Ziva sputtered into her walkie. "Corner of West and Fourth, sniper assailant." Muffled voices responded as the walkie hit the sidewalk. "It's going to be okay Tony, you are going to be okay," she said, trying to convince herself as much as him. Her soft hand held the back of his head, his hair wet from the blood pooling beneath him. His breaths were ragged, there was a look in his eyes that Ziva had never seen before. She held him on her lap her left arm propping him up, her right hand pressed down on his mid chest. Blood gushed through her fingers and she heard him cry out in agony, tears slipping down his cheeks revealing fleshy trails through the solid blood. He reached up his left arm and pulled her closer.

…………………..

McGee's face was sheet white as he ran from the break room to the bullpen. Abby was standing at Gibbs desk, jovial conversation accompanied by smiles that caved in when they saw him. Gibbs jolted out of his seat, "what's wrong McGee?"

"Tony," McGee's voice cracked, "Tony…Tony's been shot."

……………………

It seemed like a lifetime to Ziva before help came. Screaming sirens burst through the still air, men's forms could be seen running towards them through the dense smoke. Ziva could no longer feel Tony's hot breath on her neck when the paramedics pushed her away from him. His hand shot out towards her and she grabbed it.

A barrage of firemen was rushing past them. Flashing lights danced in the smoke filled air and tires screeched as NCIS cars came to a halt. Gibbs, McGee and Abby bolted out of the barely stopped car. Running through the intermittent darkness they reached the sidewalk.

Ziva's hands were clasped over her mouth, her body shaking violently with sobs. A man was knealt over Tony, his hands on Tony's chest counting and pushing, counting and pushing.

"Got a pulse," the second man yelled "let's go." Swiftly they got Tony onto the gurney and into the ambulance.

"Can I go?" Ziva yelled after them. "No room," the paramedic barely got out before shutting the ambulance doors. A splitting whine and bright lights erupted from the vehicle as it peeled out onto the street.

"C'mon," Gibbs yelled at Ziva.

"McGee, you call Vance, tell him what happened and get Ducky down here. We're going to the hospital."


End file.
